You Look So Fine And I Really Wanna Make You Mine
by amythedork
Summary: "Well I could see you home with me, but you were with another man." / Rated M for sexual content and language.


_Happy Birthday, Marisa! As promised, here is your Puckleberry smut! I love you. Have an amazing day. :) _

* * *

><p>Puck notices her the second he steps into the bar. It's like she's a freaking magnet or something, because he definitely isn't the only guy staring. Almost everyone is. She's a brunette; hair in soft waves that fall all gracefully down her back. She's wearing this short charcoal dress and holy fuck, she's short but those legs look like they could go on for miles.<br>He doesn't take his eyes off her as he heads to the bar, and he's being way too obvious, but whatever. She hasn't noticed. She's too busy listening to her date talk, and he can tell from the way that she's leaning away from him and playing with her hands that the guy is totally boring her.  
>He orders a beer and sips it slowly, eyes flickering between her and the television. At one point she glances up, obviously able to feel his eyes on her, and they look at each other for just a few seconds. He smirks at her, raising one eyebrow suggestively. The action causes a light blush to spread across her cheeks and she looks away quickly, back to her date.<br>Fuck. She's the hottest chick he's seen in a long time. He wonders how he could make her ditch the other dude and maybe come home with him.  
>Moments later she glances up again, and this time when she catches Puck staring at her, she sends him a glare in return. He'd be almost offended, but he doesn't miss the way her hand flies up to her hair all self-consciously, raking her fingers through the waves in a way that makes him wonder what it would be like to tug lightly on that hair as he takes her from behind. The thought sends a jolt of arousal straight through him.<br>He winks at her and she rolls her eyes, but it's totally obvious that she thinks he's hot. After all, why else would she keep looking over? And she's playing with her hair all coyly and shit, and yeah, if it wasn't for that dude then he'd be over there hitting on her right now.  
>He gets his opportunity about fifteen minutes later when the guy gets up to go to the bathroom. Puck is instantly at her table, smirking down at her as she looks at him with an expression that's both a little startled and also kind of amused.<br>"Please stop staring at me," she says with a raise of her eyebrow, and fuck, this girl is insanely gorgeous. Even when she's being all bossy, it's hot.  
>"I can't help it," he insists, casually taking the seat next to her. "You're fucking sexy."<br>She laughs in disbelief, though her cheeks flood with color. "Oh, wow. You're not exactly shy, are you?"  
>He grins back at her, leaning comfortably against the back of the chair. "Not even a little bit."<br>The girl looks at him sceptically, pursing her lips a little. He can't help it if he's openly staring at them. She'd be fucking great at kissing, he just knows it. So he's obvious, whatever. She definitely knows that he wants her, but he's making no efforts to hide that fact.  
>"Do you mind?" she asks him finally. "My date will be back any second, and I don't think he'd take too kindly to find you here hitting on me. You're actually being very rude."<br>He ignores her. "What's your name?"  
>She laughs disbelievingly, and crosses her arms over her chest.<br>"Come on," he probes, a small, seductive smile on his face. "What's your name?"  
>She bites her lip for a second as she stares at him. "Rachel. Berry, Rachel Berry. What's yours?"<br>"I'll tell you later," he says with a smirk, eyes flickering behind her as he catches sight of the dude stepping out of the bathroom, awkwardly fixing the bottom of his shirt. "Your date's coming back, and I don't want punched tonight. It was nice to meet you, Rachel Berry."  
>He winks at her over his shoulder as he moves back to the bar, and he feels Rachel's eyes on him as he sits back down. When he glances at her a few minutes later, her date is deep in conversation and Rachel's nodding politely, and he can't help but notice that her entire body is kind of leaning towards the door. She's obviously not interested, and the guy is way too stupid to even realize.<br>It sucks that not even fifteen minutes later, they're both standing up and the guy is wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist, leading her out of the bar. Puck watches them leave, feeling strangely disappointed, and even more so when he sees Rachel look back at him and meet his eyes. Her expression is unreadable, but he thinks she might be kind of disappointed too.

… … …

It's pure luck when he sees her again five days later. He's at a goddamn bowling alley with his friends, because it was Finn's turn to pick a place and the guy has a mind of an eleven year old. He's been complaining all night, but when he catches sight of Rachel bend down to pick up a ball in this short ass purple skirt, he could legit hug his best friend for this. It's kinda hilarious that she's with the same guy, but he doesn't really understand why. The guy is pushing his glasses up his nose and laughing at his own joke, and Rachel is smiling all tightly, like she doesn't find him funny at all. She's a few lanes over from Puck and his friends, and she hasn't noticed him yet, but he's about to change that.  
>Fuck, she hopes she remembers him.<br>"Puck, it's your turn, dude," Sam says, before taking a gulp of his beer. Puck nods and gets to his feet, and grabs a black ball from the selection.  
>He moves to stand in front of the lane, and glances over at Rachel to finds her sitting on the small bench, delicately sipping from a glass that holds something pink. He smiles a little and swings the ball then, and it's really not a surprise that he gets a strike. Each of the pins fall over with a loud clutter, and at the cheering of his friends behind him, Puck turns and raises his hands over his head triumphantly. Of course Rachel is looking over at all the noise, and he catches her eye, winking at her. Her face is a picture of complete surprise, and he knows instantly that she remembers him.<br>He tilts his head in the direction of the bathrooms, and Rachel bites her lip, clearly torn. He watches her glance in the direction of the guy she's with, who's staring at the balls like they intimidate him or whatever, and then turn back to Puck, giving him a small, guilty nod.  
>He's grinning all smugly, and his friends call him out on it as he begins to make his way over to the little corridor around the corner where the bathrooms are.<br>"Dude, who's the chick?" Sam asks him, and Puck only laughs and shrugs his shoulders.  
>"Typical," Finn says, but he's chuckling, and Puck isn't even really listening as he leaves his friends and follows Rachel around the corner.<br>Rachel's smiling a little when they're safely out of sight. "Are you stalking me?"  
>Puck takes a step closer to her, unashamedly, and chuckles lowly as Rachel takes a small, careful step back. "Why? Do you want me to stalk you?"<br>Rachel brings a hand up to rest on her cheek, and shakes her head. "If I said yes, would you think I was a terrible person?"  
>"Not even a little bit," He says, moving towards her. Again, Rachel inches backwards, and Puck grins. "What's the deal with the dude anyway? Aren't dates supposed to be fun?"<br>Rachel groans, fixing her hair. It's all tied back in this hot little ponytail, and he can't even believe how sexy she is. He'd thought, when he'd come home from the bar, that he might have been making it up in his, but he definitely wasn't exaggerating.  
>"My best friend Quinn is trying to set me up with him. She keeps insisting that he's the perfect guy for me, but Ryan is just… He's the nicest man, but he's just so <em>boring<em>. And honestly, what does it say about _me_, if my best friend thinks we're a perfect match?" Rachel sounds almost pained as she talks, and Puck can't stop staring at her lips. He thinks Rachel must be able to tell, because she reaches out to touch his chin and tilts it upwards slightly, and he smirks at her, reaching up to grab a hold of her wrist before she can pull her arm away.  
>"You're not boring though," Puck says with a shrug of his shoulders, and Rachel opens her mouth to reply, but he speaks first, circling his thumb around the warm skin of her wrist. "I can tell. I've got good instincts."<br>Rachel smiles a little disbelievingly, her eyes dropping down to where he's holding on to her.  
>"Babe, you gotta ditch him," he murmurs.<br>"I can't… That would be so rude," her words come out as a whisper, and Puck knows that's tempted. He steps closer again, but this time she doesn't move away. He's gonna win this little game against Brian, or whatever his name is, he just knows it.  
>"Then that'll prove you're not his perfect match, won't it?" Puck takes yet another step closer, and he can feel her breath, warm on his skin. "C'mon, Rachel. Leave. Right now. With me. I'll take you out, show you more fun than Brian ever will."<br>"Ryan," Rachel corrects him, but she's giggling a little. There's an excited flush of color on her cheeks, and Puck lets go of her wrist, moves has hand to rest on her hip. Rachel looks up at him from underneath long black eyelashes, and Puck's almost half hard in his pants for her, right then and there. He moves in closer, his forehead touching hers, and he can hear Rachel's breath catch in her throat.  
>He can't resist. His lips brush lightly over hers, barely a kiss at all, and Rachel sighs a little, keeping her forehead pressed against his for a second before she gasps and pulls away, her hands flying to her cheeks.<br>"Oh God, I don't _do_ this…" she says mostly to herself, her voice more than a little frantic. She turns to Puck, glaring at him like it's all his fault, and okay, it kind of is, but whatever. "You're very tempting."  
>He laughs at that, and she smiles all reluctantly. "Take a risk, Rachel."<br>"I don't even know your name," She breathes, and Puck moves back, his hands heading right for her hips.  
>"S'Puck," he breathes, and he presses his lips against her jawline, ignoring Rachel's tiny whimper of protest.<br>"What kind of name is that?" Rachel's giggling quietly, and he doesn't think she even realizes that her hands have moved up to grip on tightly to his shoulders.  
>"It's short for Puckerman," He chuckles softly against her ear, and her hands squeeze his shoulders a little tighter. "Noah Puckerman."<br>"I like Noah better," she murmurs, and Puck grins.  
>"You can call me whatever the fuck you want if you leave with me right now."<br>Rachel heaves a sigh and pulls away from him again, and even though she's shaking her head, a tiny "okay" escapes her lips.  
>"Yeah?" Puck says, and his heart is kind of racing, but whatever.<br>"Yeah," Rachel exhales, biting softly on her lower lip. "Yes. Let me tell him-"  
>"No," he interrupts, grabbing her hand and gently tugging her out of the corridor. "No, we're just gonna leave. You got everything?"<br>Rachel nods, looking uncertain. "Can't I just…" She trails off, looking over in Ryan's direction as they sneak towards the exit.  
>"Nah," Puck says cheerfully, and they're walking faster now, almost at the doors. "Live dangerously, babe."<br>Rachel whines a little, but she's almost running now, passing Puck and jogging out of the exit. They make it onto the street and she's rubbing her temples but she's laughing, kind of. "I think he saw me, oh no. Quinn is going to be so mad! I'm certain he saw me leave!"  
>"Then let's run," Puck suggests, and Rachel blinks at him for less than a second before she takes off, running down the busy New York street. He follows, listening to the sound of her thrilled laughter, and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't try to look up her skirt.<br>"You are a very bad man," she accuses when they're around the corner, a short distance away from the bowling alley. "I can't believe I did that, oh God. Why did I do that?"  
>Puck touches her neck and Rachel shivers a little, moving closer to him. She totally wants him, and there's no way in hell that he's going to deny her what she wants.<br>"Because I'm way more fun than he is," he answers quickly, and Rachel's nodding, a blush on her cheeks.  
>"You are," she admits.<br>"What now?" Puck asks her, and he gestures to a little bar across the road. "Drinks?"  
>Rachel shakes her head and the blush on her cheeks grows even deeper. She reaches up to touch his cheek, and her voice is dripping with seduction.<br>"Noah," She whispers, leaning close to him so that no one around them can hear. "Let's skip the drinks, okay?"  
>He groans out loud.<em> Fuck yes<em>.

… … …

They're both laughing a little when Noah unlocks the door to his apartment, and he's so fucking into her that he actually insisted on taking her home with him, simply because it was closer. Usually he follows random chicks back to their place, just so he can leave easily afterwards, but he's not even thinking about that right now. He just wants her.  
>The second he's closed the door behind him, Rachel's little hands are gripping his shirt, and he's wearing this predatory grin as he puts his hands on her hips and presses her against the door. Rachel squeaks a little at the impact, but then one of her hands is gliding over his head, and his lips are on her neck, and all he can think is how amazing she smells and how hard she's breathing.<br>Her hands move to cup his face and she's pulling at him, desperate for him to kiss her. He does, and as his tongue meets hers, he remembers thinking that she'd be a great kisser when he met her in that bar. It's good to know that he wasn't wrong.  
>"<em>Oh,<em>" Rachel breathes out, as his hand moves down behind her to squeeze her ass, and she arches her entire body into his as they kiss furiously, determinedly. Together they battle for domination for a good few minutes, and Puck knows that Rachel can feel how hard he is against her.  
>"Noah," She gasps, when they've both pulled back for some much-needed air. "Take your shirt off."<br>He laughs at her bossiness, but does as he's told, and she's sliding her hands down his chest before he's even dropped the shirt to the ground.  
>He picks her up then, and she doesn't even react, simply locks her legs around his waist and presses tiny kisses to his jaw as he carefully, hurriedly manoeuvres them to his bedroom. He drops her on his bed, grinning as she laughs, and then his fingers are underneath the waistband of her skirt, sliding it down.<br>"I don't do this often," Rachel pants slightly as she talks, and her hands fly to his belt, her fingers swiftly unfastening it. "Or at all, actually. Please don't get the wrong impression of me."  
>He doesn't reply, just hums in response as he lets the skirt fall to the ground and moves to place quick kisses against the inside of her thigh. His fingers glide up the smooth, subtly-tanned skin, over her panties, and underneath her tank top, and he slides it up over her stomach and breasts. Rachel helps him lift it up over her head, and his eyes rake over her fucking perfect body, lingering on the purple bra and the cleavage behind it for a little longer than he should. Rachel is impatient below him, and she pushes him away from her so that she can sit up and unfasten his jeans, and he sucks eagerly on her neck as she pushes both his jeans and boxers to the ground.<br>His ego inflates as Rachel moans at the sight of him completely hard. He's grinning against her skin as she pulls him onto the bed beside her. He's barely even hit the mattress before she's straddling his legs, and he can feel the wetness of her panties brush against one of his calves as she hovers above his cock. So fucking hot.  
>"Goddamn, baby," Puck murmurs, feeling her warm breathe against him. Rachel smiles down at him, her hair beginning to fall out of her ponytail. He closes his eyes, swearing under his breath as Rachel licks a long, slow stripe along his cock before taking it into her mouth. Her fingers play lightly with his balls, and Puck's eyes snap open, his hand moving to tug lightly at her hair. Rachel moans against him, and Puck swears loudly, because fuck, she's good at this.<br>"Yeah, baby," Puck says throatily as she bobs her head around him, taking him deep into her mouth. "Yeah. _Fuck_."  
>She pulls back for air, giggling a little at his panting. He smiles at her and she blushes, ducking her head away from his gaze almost shyly.<br>"Rachel," he says pleadingly, and she laughs, placing quick kisses to his dick before taking him all the way into her mouth once again. Puck thinks he could die right now, and he'd be happy.  
>"So good, baby," he grunts, and when she hums around him, his entire body jerks a little. He hits the back of her throat, and Rachel has a tight grip of his thighs, and he can't even think anymore. It's easily one of the best blowjobs he's ever had.<br>Not even a minute later, when he feels his balls begin to tighten as she circles him with her tongue, he takes her face in his hands and gently pulls her away from him, shaking his head as he watches her lick her lips.  
>"Nah, baby," he manages, trailing his hands down her neck and over her bra. "Don't wanna come yet."<br>He props himself up away from his pillows and into a sitting position, and Rachel has this smirk on her face as she crawls towards him that's so fucking sexy he can't even explain it. His hands immediately reach around her to find the back of her bra, and he unclasps it easily, flinging it somewhere in his room. Her hands fly to his head as he bends over to take a nipple into his mouth, biting gently on the soft skin. She gasps, and her entire body arches when he tugs on her other nipple with the hand that isn't tracing patterns on her upper thigh.  
>"Noah," She says desperately, and he pulls away to look at her. "My panties. Take them off, <em>please<em>."  
>He does as he's told, immediately moving so that Rachel is the one against the pillows and he's kneeling beside her. He pulls the innocent white panties – so fucking sexy – down quickly, and positions himself between her thighs, his fingers immediately gliding through her wetness.<br>Rachel moans loudly, and the sound sends a jolt of something straight through him.  
>"Oh shit, Rachel. You fucking want me, don't you?"<br>Rachel whimpers a little as he nudges her clit with his finger, and he's grinning as he pulls it away. "Tell me."  
>"So bad. So bad, Noah," she whispers, and Puck decides not to deprive her of what she wants. He slips two fingers inside her easily, and Rachel yelps a little, her hands flying to her breasts. Fuck.<br>He moves in and out of her kind of slowly, and Rachel wriggles beneath him, obviously craving more.  
>"<em>Noah<em>," She whines, and he laughs huskily, before moving to flick his tongue enthusiastically against her clit. Rachel jerks, crying out as he begins to lap at the little bundle of nerves, savouring the taste of her.  
>He moves his fingers faster, sucking her into his mouth, and he sure doesn't intend on drawing this out. Right now, he wants inside of her more than he thinks he's ever wanted anything in his life. Besides, he thinks Rachel might kill him if he goes slowly, considering the way she's tugging at her nipple with one hand whilst she pushes at his head with the other.<br>He slides another finger inside her with his next thrust, and Rachel cries out his name, her chest heaving with every breath. His movements speed up even more, so much that his wrist is beginning to cramp a little, but he doesn't stop, and instead thrusts harder, his fingers curling inside her to hit that spot, as his tongue flicks at her clit.  
>Suddenly, she's coming undone beneath him, her body writhing against the sheets. She's arching her back, trying to push him away, but he refuses to move, and helps her ride out the waves of her orgasm, watching her as she cries out desperately, her face flushed with pleasure<br>he decides then and there, that the sight of Rachel Berry coming is the sexiest thing he's ever seen.  
>He stops when she does, and she whines a little as he pulls out of her, flicking her clit once with his thumb to see how she'd react.<br>"Oh!" Her body jerks and he laughs at her as she bites her lip heavily, a tiny bead of sweat rolling down her cheek. He moves quickly to lick it off of her skin, and she pulls him into a deep kiss, humming against his lips at the taste of her on his tongue.  
>As the kiss becomes almost lazy, Puck moves his hands into Rachel's hair, pulling softly at the hair tie, sliding it down and out of her ponytail. He pulls away from her to drop it on his bedside table as Rachel shakes out her hair, smiling shyly at him with a blush on her cheeks.<br>"You're so fucking gorgeous," he tells her, and she giggles, reaching out to trace the muscles on his chest, all the way down to his cock.  
>"So are you," she replies, and she takes a light hold of him, stroking gently. He grunts softly, and Rachel breathes out a laugh, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.<br>"Rachel, I want to fuck you," Puck murmurs lowly, and Rachel's nodding, running her hand through her hair.  
>"Yes," She whispers her agreement eagerly, stroking him faster. Shit, he could easily let himself come right now. "<em>Yes<em>."  
>"Rach, in the drawer," He chokes out, closing his eyes. "Condoms."<br>Rachel lets go of him to lean over and open the drawer of his bedside table, quickly finding the small box. She tears open one of the little packages carefully with her teeth, and then she's hurriedly rolling the latex over his dick, and he's so fucking ready to just take her.  
>She pushes him away from her firmly, down to the other side of the bed, and Puck thinks it's so fucking hot that the girl knows what she wants.<br>Seconds later, he's effortlessly pushing his way inside of her. They both groan as her muscles clench around him.  
>"Shit," he swears, as her hands clutch at his arms, and he moves slowly at first, as she adjusts around him.<br>"You're so big, Noah," Rachel sighs. Instinctively, one of his hands flies to her hip, where he holds her a little tighter than he should. Rachel doesn't complain.  
>"More," she demands and Puck obliges, instantly thrusting into her harder. Rachel's legs fall open even wider, and her nails begin to dig into his skin. She's hot and tight around him, and a layer of perspiration builds at the back of his neck, a trickle of sweat trailing down his back.<br>"Fuck, baby…" He moves a little more forcefully, and Rachel cries out, her fingers digging harder into his arms. It kind of hurts, but in the best possible way.  
>"Faster," she gasps, pressing her warm body into his. Puck complies, moving his hips hard against her, pushing into her as far as possible with each thrust. He's sweating freely, swearing quietly under his breath as he moves, and Rachel writhes on the bed, her hands finally moving away from his arms to grip the sheets, holding them tightly.<br>"Noah. Noah," she chants his name softly, sounding breathless, completely consumed by pure need. He bends closer to her to kiss her, simply because he can't resist. He kisses her until he can't anymore, and pulls back to breathe, both of their lips swollen and bruised.  
>She moans loudly as he moves slightly into a more comfortable position, and he thrusts deeper, quicker. Rachel's head falls to the side as she yells out, and Puck takes the opportunity to bite gently at her neck, marking her.<br>"Look at me, baby," He demands, panting loudly, and Rachel does as she's told, watching him with through hazy, unfocused eyes. His rhythm stutters a little as she breathes out his name, and she wriggles against him, pushing her hips to meet his every thrust.  
>The only sounds that can be heard is the slapping of skin against skin, and the gentle squeaking of his mattress springs until Puck moves one of his hands down to her clit, rubbing gently. Rachel explodes; a scream tearing from her throat as she clenches tightly around him, her hands digging into his chest. He keeps moving, thrusting inside her, rubbing against her until she's physically shaking against him, gasping his name. He slows down a little, lets her catch her breath, but keeps moving.<br>"_Noah_. Oh, God. Noah. I _can't_," She whines, and he brushes his lips against hers, his tongue catching a droplet of sweat on her jaw.  
>"You can," He argues with a light, desperate chuckle, his free hand circling her puckered nipple, the other holding himself up as he hovers over her. "Again, baby. You can take it."<br>She moans purely at his words, and lifts herself up to press her lips to his neck. Puck's hands moves from her breast to her lower back, holding her close to him. Her skin is damp with sweat, and she's saying things into his ear, words that he can't even understand anymore, because she's come twice now, and he's still to find his release.  
>His movements are slow and careful, because judging from the tiny squeak she lets outs and the shudder than runs through her body, she's still kinda sensitive or whatever. So he tries to be gentle, and that lasts for a whole two seconds before Rachel is moving her hips hard against him, eager for more.<br>"Well, fuck," He says huskily, and Rachel bites gently on his earlobe, causing Puck's whole body to jerk forwards. His rhythm once again begins to speed up, and Puck is sticky with sweat, his chest pressed tight against Rachel's, who lets out a breathless laugh.  
>"I'm close again…" She gasps, almost as if she thought he couldn't make her come once more. He fucks her harder to prove he can, pounds into her almost relentlessly, desperately chasing his release. In what seems like no time at all, a high-pitched yell tears from Rachel's throat, and her muscles clench tightly around his dick.<br>Oh, yeah. He's good.  
>He's close too, so close that he can barely think. Keeping one hold of Rachel to hold her close against him, he moves his other hand back to Rachel's clit, and presses his thumb against it, hard. That's all it takes and once again, Rachel is flying apart around him, tremors running through his entire body as she clutches at him, gasping incoherently. Puck lets go then, fucking finally, and he squeezes his eyes closed, grunting her name as he spills himself into the condom, holding onto Rachel way too tightly.<br>He ends up almost collapsed on top of her, with Rachel's hand absent-mindedly running over his shaved head, a dreamy, tired look on her face. Her hair is spread out across the pillow, and her cheeks are flushed red, her forehead shiny with sweat. If he thought she was gorgeous before, he definitely thinks so now. This look is way better. She fucking suits it.  
>"<em>Fuck<em>," He swears quietly, and moves to climb off of her. She whimpers a little as he pulls out of her, and he chuckles, wiping a sweaty lock of hair out of her face.  
>Quickly, he moves into the bathroom and disposes of the condom before heading straight back to his bed, where Rachel hasn't moved even an inch<br>For the first time in what feels like years, he's not thinking of ways to get the girl out of his apartment. Actually, he doesn't think he'd mind if she stayed for a while.  
>He takes his place beside her and flips the covers over them, not even commenting on the fact that she's lying on his side of the bed.<br>"Mmm," She hums as he lies down, and if he didn't feel completely spent right now then he knows his dick would be making an attempt to harden again at that sound. "That was _so_ good…"  
>He murmurs his agreement, and Rachel shuffles over to wrap herself around him, her legs tangling with his under the covers.<br>"You need to tell me everything about yourself now," she insists with a yawn, and Puck smiles, turns his head to look at her. He can't help the kiss he places on her temple.  
>"Why?"<br>Rachel laughs a little. "So I don't feel like such a… A _slut_. I never do this, go home with good looking men I meet in bars, or bowling alleys… I don't even know you."  
>Puck nudges her with his leg, and she meets his eyes. "You're not a slut. M'just special."<br>She giggles at that, but doesn't deny it, and he feels pretty happy lying here like this, comfortable.  
>"Can I tell you about myself in the morning?" he asks her, and she nods in response, her eyes already half-closed.<br>"Yes," she mumbles. "And you can make me breakfast too, okay?"  
>"Done," he answers, and lets her rest her head on his chest. "But you do know I'm gonna wake you up every hour so we can do that again, right?"<br>Rachel groans, and Puck laughs. "In that case, turn off the light and let me nap."  
>He does. And they sleep through both breakfast and lunch the following morning. He does make her dinner though, so he insists that she's not allowed to be mad at him.<br>And when Quinn calls Rachel, pissed off at her friend for ditching Ricky, Ronald, Ryan, whatever-the-fuck his name is, he promises Rachel that he'll make her dinner and give her unlimited orgasms for the next week to make up for it. So yeah, they're good. Definitely.


End file.
